BUMBUS.HYŚ
Dzień dobry. Mam na imię Bruntal Prukś. A dziś wam opowiem co mi się pewnego dnia przydarzyło na wakacjach w Pomidorkach Dolnych. Pomidorki Dolne to wieś położona w południowo-północnej części Polski, będąca lekko wysunięta w kierunku zachodowo-wschodnim. Nie ma tam wiele domów, parę rodzin, jest pod totalitarną władzą dynastii Papruchów żyjących w białym domu na środku wsi. Codzinnie trzeba chodzić do kościoła, gdzie zamiast Boga czci się Wielkiego Bundziora Von Paprucha, króla wsi. Bundzior ma żonę, Krusztynę i swojego syna Bambuszka. Jak nie pójdziesz do kościoła zostaniesz skatowany przez POTĘŻNEGO członka Bundziora. Najłagodniejsze obrażenia to złamany kręgosłup, niewielu udało się przejść żywo przez rozkurwienie ciała poprzez potężnego chujsztala Papruchszta. Jako iż opowiedziałem już trochę o warunkach w jakich przyszło mi przebywać na wakacjach, zacznijmy... 01.07.2019 - Przyjazd Pierwszego dnia lipca po 12-godzinnej podróży samochodem dotarliśmy do celu. Mieliśmy małą drewnianą chatkę wynajętą przez moją rodzinę za koszmarną cenę 2137 groszy za dobę za osobę. Rozgościliśmy się. Rodzice wzięli salon, ja wziąłem kuchnię, Tak. Chata była tak mała że musiałem spać w kuchni. Jako iż nie miałem materaca lub śpiwora wpadłem na jakże wykwintny pomysł. Spałem w lodówce. Tak kurwa, wykurwiłem wszystkie sereczki i szamponiki z lodówki, wjebałem się tam i spałem. Wygodniejsze, niż moje łóżko. Jako iż byliśmy nowi, nie musieliśmy tego dnia iść do kościoła Papruchowskiego. 02.07.2019 - Pierwszy dzień w piekle Rano z mojej lodówkowej rozkoszy obudził mnie pokaźny ryk pochodzący z dziedzińca. Jako iż moja mama jest wierząca, pomyślała, że to jezus spadł z chmury i se złamał ciało. Pobiegliśmy szybko na dziedziniec, a tam wielki na 3 metry Bundzior Von Papruch. Jego brzuch miał gigantyczne rozmiary, wyglądał jak powiększona i o wiele grubsza wersja Boomera z Left for Dead. Miał rozpięty rozporek, a z niego wyłaniał się kutas wielki na jakiś metr rozpierdalający i niszczący poprzez POTĘŻNE uderzenia człowieka na pół. Po tym jakże pokazie sadomasochistycznej sztuki tyranii wielkiego grubsztala, on wyjął, widocznie z odbytu, ogromną tubę czerwonych Pringelsów i wszystkie za jednym machnięciem pochłoną gigantyczną paszczą. Potem ryknął: PATRZCIE UWAŻNIE OBYWATELE, TEN ZDRAJCA NIE POKŁONIŁ SIE MOIM POTĘŻNYM UMIĘŚNIONYM PRZEZ TŁUSZCZ STOPOM! TERAZ! POKŁOŃCIE SIE I MÓDLCIE DLA ZBAWCY POMIDORZANEJ WSI! Tłum szybko upadł, my też, ze strachu. Ludzie mówili modlitwę: Bumbusie boży, który miażdzy pomidory świata, chrońcie się pod jego kilogramami, a ci, którzy zrobią, zostaną zbawieni, a następnie zjedzeni ku czci wielkich Papruchów. AMEN! Wróciliśmy do domu, atmosfera była jakby martwa, nikt nic nie mówił, wszyscy siedzieliśmy na kanapie. (Prawie wszyscy, ja w lodówce) Myślałem, co to jest ten cały Bumbus? To jakiś bóg? Pseudonim tego giganta? Trzeba się dowiedzieć. Za niedługo była msza ku czci Parucha. Przebiegła ona w taki sposób, że było mniej więcej tak jak na normalnej katolickiej mszy, ale zamiast boga był Papruch itp. Nie opuściłem kościoła po mszy. Moi rodzice nie zauważyli tego, pewnie byli zbyt przejęci czy przeżyją w tym mieście. Poszedłem do miejsca, gdzie księża mają swój kącik gdzie mają minifigurki Bundziora i wielką na 2 metry księgę zasad i zakazów wobec dynastii Papruchów. Udało mi się przekradnąć do szatni. Podpierdoliłem sobie sułtannę, a ze względu na mój wzrost (175cm) było to wiarygodne, że mogłem być księdzem, oczywiście na pierwszy rzut oka, bo w końcu mam 15 lat, mało dorosło wyglądam z twarzy. Chodziłem z głową spuszczoną, robiłem to tak, żeby to wyglądało, jakbym sobie czyścił rękaw lub coś w tym stylu. Jakimś cudem się udało. Dotarłem do wielkiej sali, wygląda na salę godową czy coś takiego, gdzie księża sie spotykają i się razem modlą. Na samym środku sali pozostawiony został laptop. No co miałem zrobić? Ruszyłem, jebłem swoim 80 kilogramowym brzucholem na ziemie i chciałem odpalić CSa. No ale chuj, jedyne co było na czarnym pulpicie był plik BUMBUS.HYŚ. No odpaliłem sobie go. Wyświetliło mi się kilka okienek cmd, gdzie były cytaty z Biblii, tylko tak zedytowane, by czciły rodzinę Papruchów. Przeczytałem trochę rzeczy i sobie poszedłem. Wróciłem do domu i jak nigdy nic zamknąłem się w lodówce i poszedłem spać. 03.07.2019 - Przedostatni dzień w piekle Byliśmy całkiem świadomi, że ta wieś to jakaś druga Korea Północna, więc przyjechaliśmy tu tylko na te 4 dni. Z lodówki obudził mnie mój stary, był zdenerwowany, bo zaspaliśmy, a było 5 minut do mszy, więc wyjebał lodówkę razem ze mną, wyciągnął mnie za nogi i pojechaliśmy do kościoła najszybciej jak się dało. Zdążyliśmy. Po mszy poszliśmy na zakupy, ceny jakimś cudem były normalne rynkowe, a nie ustalone przez pana władzcę Boomera z L4D. Kupiliśmy sobie rzeczy potrzebne do przetrwania, zgrzewka dwulitrowej wody, zupki chińskie, czipsy itp. wróciliśmy do domu. Po drodze zobaczyliśmy biały dom, siedzibę tyrańskiej dynastii. Miałem już plan. Świetny kurwa plan. Wróciliśmy do domu, zjedliśmy co mieliśmy zjeść i poszliśmy spać. 04.07.2019 - Ostatni dzień w piekle To ten dzień. O 5:00 czasu pomidorowego dolnego wyjebałem drzwi od lodówki, ubrałem swoje codzinne ubrania i zwiałem z chatki. Sprintem pobiegłem pod dom Papruchów.Głównej bramy broniło dwóch POTĘŻNYCH ochroniarzy. Ta droga odpada. Po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia była wielka dziura. Prawdopodobnie podczas spaceru dynastii wszystcy stanęli na to samo miejsce i ze względu na fakt, że każdy z nich waży tonę...taaa...to ma sens. Dziura w chodniku ma sens, a akurat mam takiego farta, że akurat pod dziurą znajdywała się stara, nieużywana rura kanalizacyjna. Papruchowie to kurwa pierdolone spaślaki, więc średnica to miała jakieś 2 metry. Spokojnie mogłem się przemieszczać wewnątrz rury i szedłem w stronę dynastii. No i idę sobię idę, a tam ślepy zaułek. Jednak czy to faktycznie ślepy zaułek? To kolejna rura. No i jak się miałem przedostać? Patrzę, a pode mną malutki ładunek wybuchowy wraz z zapalnikiem, a przy nim ciało jakiegoś typa. Ktoś próbował się tu przedostać, pewnie został zauważony przez kogoś no i zabity, widać rany po kulach. Ciało jest już w zaawansowanym stopniu rozkładu i cuchnie jak chuj. Nie rozmyślając dalej, podłożyłem ładunek i wysadziłem. Kolejna rura miała małą, lecz widoczną ilość fekaliów w sobie. Jest to prywatna rura, więc ktoś ostatnio korzystał. Wspiąłem się na rurę i wychiliłem głowę przez olbrzymi kibel dynastii. Nikogo nie było. Byłem pierwszą osobą spoza dynastii, która była w tym domu. Wyszedłem z kibla i kierowałem się w stronę wielkich schodów. Ogólnie cała posiadłość wyglądała jak ta z filmu Scarface lub GTA Vice City. Ochroniaży nie było w ogóle. Słychać było tylko rozmowy Bundziora z Kruszyną o ich synu, który w końcu przeszedł inicjację. Nie, spokojnie, nie seksualną, cukrzycy dostał xD. Teraz każdy z rodziny był cukrzykiem, planowali razem zrobić przyjęcie na cześć tego. Zaczęli obdzwaniać po wszystkich KFC, McDonaldach i 3-gwazdkowych Pizzeriach w Polsce, by zamówić wielki szwedzi stół tłustych pyszności. Gdy byłem już w połowie drogi na kolejne piętro, usłyszałem jak Bundzior wciąga powietrze, po czym powiedział: TU JEST INTRUZ! JEBANY ZŁODZIEJ! WRYYYYYY! Wyważył ścianę od kuchni, która znajdowała się na piętrze, na które zmierzałem. Była to ściana tuż nad schodami, więc upadek chyba poczuła cała wieś. Wnet Kruszyna krzykłą: SYNEEEEK! WALKAAA! PRZYNIEŹ GŁOŚNIIIIIIK! Bambuszek wyważając drzwi przybiegł do matki z półtorametrowym głośnikiem, którym puścił ten oto otwór . Wnet rozpoczęła się walka, wielki dryblas na mnie szarżował, ale udało mi się uniknąć. Ten pierdzielnął w ścianę. Uderzenie było tak POTĘŻNE, że przednia ściana posiadłości się zapadła. To poczuła chyba cała aglomeracja. Wykorzystałem to, wziąłem rozpęd i kopłem z całej siły bęben potężnego polskiego Kim Jong Una. To był strzał w dziesiątkę. Grubsztol wyżygał chyba z 10 litrów wymiocin, aż coś mu w gardle utknęło. Kopłem go w dupe. Jebany, połknął atomówkę xD. O jezu, dopiero teraz o tym mówię, ale muszę, przy trupie w rurze leżała kamera. Przyczepiłem ją sobie do piersi. Cała walka została nagrana. Zdjęcia wrzucę. Wracając do tematu walki, klikłem we włącznik na atomówce. minut do eksplozji. Wiałem ile sił w nogach, wróciłem do chatki, zwołałem rodziców, powiedziałem o wszystkim, zabrałem rzeczy z lodówki, i gazem 200km/h przez teren zabudowany wyjechaliśmy z miasta. Gdy już opuszczaliśmy miasto, licznik pokazał 0 sekund. Wszystko za nami pierdolnęło. Bomba wybuchła. Wróciliśmy do domu odpoczęci. Nigdy już nie zjedliśmy pomidora. Koniec. Bundzior Von Papruch podczas szarży.